


Hands, Lips, Bodies Meet

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee has never really thought about what to do now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands, Lips, Bodies Meet

Kaylee had never really thought about what to do next, but as the remaining crew of Serenity flew away, leaving Wash's body behind, she knew things had changed. This time she found herself laughing, smiling, moving to tussle with Zoe. Zoe had willingly joined them for a game, the name of which escaped her, and, when Zoe ran at her, she swiped the ball over to Mal, emitting a tiny yelp of shock as her back hit the ship's wall, Zoe crashing fully into her, the two laughing and flushed.The rough and tumble of the game had lead to high spirits and, when Zoe had pressed against her, Kaylee had pulled her closer still, her lips meeting Zoe's, Zoe's hands finding Kaylee's even as she pushed her back against the wall. Zoe had always taken control and even now it stayed the same. Zoe's hands release Kaylee, One hand pulling Kaylee's hands over head, lips still pressed demandingly against Kaylee's own. Kaylee arches, barely stifling a gasp of surprise when Zoe's hand slips under her clothes and presses to her clit, unable to stop herself arching to Zoe's demanding touch. Kaylee had mewled, arching time and again, unable to stop herself panting 'Zoe' time and again.


End file.
